Silver
by CrimexRoyal
Summary: Your not so typical Fairy Tale. Prince Raphael Tribane is engaged to Princess Wren. A Mysterious Girl shows up at his Engagement Ball. He asks her for one dance. Who is she? What will happen?
1. Shot One: Fairy Tales

Silver

By: Royal

(This is me, ranting, after playing Tales of Symphonia where the main girl, the "Chosen One", gets herself kidnapped AGAIN! You'd think she'd grow a back bone after the third time but NO! She wants to make friends with her assassins! Well I say let her! One less "Perfect Girl" to deal with.)

(Someone deleted my story earlier. I don't know how they did it or why but I'm guessing it was my brother. Don't worry, he's been taken care of.)

Shot one: Fairytales

Are you tired of the typical fairytale where there's a hero, a princess or some sort of damsel in distress, and some baddie?

The stories start out with a beautiful girl. We'll make the girl a princess in this case. She's ever so fair and kind but sadly that seems to attract quite a bit of attention so she'll get kidnapped by the baddie. Let's make the baddie a dragon. So the princess is now in some sort of distress. The dragon doesn't seem to be interested in eating her though. Nope. Not at all. In fact, she's just going to sit in it's den like a living trophy! Wouldn't you _love_ to have your very own princess?

This is the typical Princess and Dragon relationship:

(Note how it's _Princess_ and Dragon. Not Dragon and Princess)

Surprisingly, she does not die of starvation! Why, you ask? The dragon brings her fresh food everyday and roasts it for her. She's better off then she was at the castle! Too bad she doesn't see it that way. To her, the dragon is a hideous beast keeping her captive so that it can entertain itself by watching her.

What else can you do with a Princess? It can get pretty bad if she starts singing to kill time when she knows _darn_ well that she can't carry a tune. Not to mention she'll want to brush her golden locks for hours at a time. That'll mean shedding. If the dragon had a creative mind it would probably make a rug out of all the hair she yanks out and sell it to some poor sap that thinks it's actually gold.

Where does the princess go to the bathroom you ask? She doesn't have to! Why? Because she the Princess all high and mighty, that's why! Never question the Princess. Ever!

Oh, and she'll also be begging at least three hundred times a day to be released. If she doesn't get her way, she'll cry her eyes out. Wouldn't that be music to your ears? You'll know she's stopped crying when you hear "Hic-hic".

Let's not forget sweet old Dad:

The King will surely be worried about what's to happen to his fair and lovely daughter so he'll go and announce that whoever successfully rescues the Princess will receive her hand in marriage. Then some boy out there will hear of this and recognizes the princess as one that practically glows because she's so pretty and will get his head chopped off for trying to save her. The princess will sit somewhere and screech her head off when she sees him come to her rescue and ends up distracting the poor guy long enough for the dragon to step on him. Nice, isn't she?

_And you thought she didn't want to stay with the dragon!_

So here and there are the corpses of all the brave, not to mention stupid, men that have tried to free her from the horrible dragon's wrath. That's right, all the men _died_! Everyone knows that it's honorable to be squashed while trying to save a useless princess! Death to all!

Unless, of course, you're the hero! We'll just make him a prince in this story (rant). He'll be godly handsome and yummier then an ice cream sundae. Why? Because as luck would have it, he always is.

(And by luck I mean the people who write these damn storylines.)

He'll also hear of this drop-dead-gorgeous gift from heaven and will ride to her rescue. Him on his white stallion, wielding a jewel encrusted sword, with the heart of a lion. Brave and courageous till the end! Only he will have the power to single handedly cut the toenails off the dragon while flirting with the princess! After the dragon "Dies" the Princess will go into some sort of hysteria and collapse into Prince's arms while thanking him. The rescue mission is never complete without the riding off into the sunset.

Everyone knows the ending. The poor(?) princess will have to marry the dumb guy who only cares about her pretty face and risked his and his horse's ass to have it because her stupid father had to go around advertising that she was in need of rescuing. Prince Charming will have his, luscious blonde, blue eyed, air headed babe who can't put "Shoes go on feet" together for all the beans on Sam's hill.

Well are you tired of them?

I can offer you the solution! Call toll-free at …I'm just kidding.

If you really want the solution just keep reading my version on how a knight's tale is supposed to be.


	2. Shot Two: Tied

Shot Two: Tied

Raphael Tribane stared out the window of his study. He always had to study by himself. Why couldn't he study with his best friend? Because he's the Prince. That's why. He needed _special_ attention. Gosh, it's not like he's retarded…

Hawk Crest was his best friend. He was also the general's son. Both of them had to study maps and memorize the terrain. It was essential seeing as Raphael would later rule the land and Hawk would battle to protect it. In fact, they were better then some map makers. They had to know where all the ogre camps and dragon caverns are so they wouldn't risk their kingdom in fighting them.

They made a pact with the ogres, saying that they would leave each other alone. The dragons were more mischievous. They would occasionally kidnap some damsel and a reward would have to be placed to draw the attention of wandering knights to save her. Those are somewhat rare now. Dragons preferred someone of high ranks and the sad part was, Raphael had no sisters. He was the one and only heir to the throne.

Another thing was that Raphael was betrothed to the Princess of Kulon. Her name was Wren. She wasn't bad looking either. There was an engagement ball to be thrown that night for him. This was the highlight of his life. Everything was going just perfectly. In fact, things probably can't get any better then this.

Or so he though…

—The Engagement Ball

"I can't believe your getting married in a week." Hawk said as his Prince took his spot at the throne.

"Neither can I. Why aren't _you_ getting married is what I want to know. We're the same age." Raphael asked. Hawk was his best friend and he only wanted for his wellbeing.

"Just because I'm 20 doesn't not mean I have to be tied. I have other things to worry about." Hawk said in a serious tone. He walked to his rightful spot on the right side of Raphael's throne so as not to be overheard. "You know that trolls have been found at a few of the outskirt villages, right?"

"What?" Raphael turned to his friend in shock. "Why hasn't anyone told me?"

"I thought you knew. You got the Master Mapmaker as your teacher."

"This has nothing to do with my private classes. You know this because you're the General's son." Raphael exhaled. "What happened? What are the casualties?"

"37 people killed and 45 injured. It's pretty bad actually. My dad's trying to clear it up right now. That's why he's not here but he sends his congratulations." Hawk explained. Raphael hadn't noticed that the great General was missing.

"Does my dad know?" Raphael asked. Hawk nodded. "Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't _anyone_ tell me?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you either. Tonight's _the_ night for you. One of the only nights you'll have before you marry Princess Wren of Kulon. He was probably saving it so as not to spoil the night." Hawk looked slightly guilty but Raphael pressed him to tell him all of it. "The strange thing is that the trolls had attacked uniformly and at night. The attacks were near the exact same time so there was no warning. Who knew they could get so smart." Hawk said looking thoughtful. "More then half the troops are at the village side, patrolling."

Raphael nodded his head as he listened. Then someone appeared at the doorway to the ballroom. Everyone's head turned to look. It was a girl. She was dressed in silky royal blue with a black bodice. She had black hair elbow length hair and incredible gray eyes. She swept down the steps and over to the dining tables where she sat.

Raphael knew practically everyone in the room. If he had met _her_ before, he would definitely have remembered. She sat there and watched others dance. Many men had asked to dance with her but she refused all. He glanced at her every so often. She hadn't moved. She didn't eat. She didn't get up to socialize as other girls who didn't dance would. Who was this girl? Raphael didn't know. What he did know was that it was hard to concentrate on anything other then her. He was sure he caught her eyes flicker in his direction once, though he might have been imagining it.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" Raphael turned to look at his best friend. "You're not tied yet." Raphael was sure that Hawk had been watching her too.

"You know that I cannot. My country comes first." Hawk said, though just one dance did sounded rather tempting. "Why not you?"

"I'm married. How would it look to Wren if she found that I had danced with someone else?" Raphael's eyes drifted back to the girl sitting by herself.

"You're _engaged_, not married." Hawk corrected him. "Come on Prince, I'm sure your Princess is doing the same at her Engagement Ball."

"Are you sure it would look alright?" Raphael asked as he got up. "It wouldn't be wrong for me to ask her to dance right?"

"No it wouldn't, if it's just dancing. If anything else then…" Hawk teased. "Of course… it would also look wrong if she rejected you." He added.

"You don't think she will, do you?" Raphael turned and looked at his friend in shock. He hadn't thought of that. "What'll I say if she does?"

"I'm sure she won't! You're the Prince!" Hawk regretted what he said and gently pushed the Prince down the steps. "Go on, have fun!"

Raphael gave Hawk and unsure glance before heading towards her. He looked nervously at her as he approached. She was watching him make his way to her, which didn't help.

"Good evening, my lady." Raphael said, trying to sound confident. She inclined her head to acknowledge him. "May I have this dance?" he held out his hand. She looked at it and then back at him. Raphael could feel all the eyes of the other guests on him. He gulped. The girl was taking her sweet time.

It seemed like hours, though it had hardly been a minute, she slipped her hand in his. Raphael led her to the dance floor where people parted for them to pass through. The song that played was a waltz. They swerved around the floor. She was a pretty good dancer. He wondered why she didn't dance before. The other dancers left the floor so they could watch. They were a blur of royal blue and cream gold.

He couldn't take his eyes off of hers, fearing that if he did, she'd leave. Her eyes were a lighter grey then his own. They sparkled and played with the light from the candles above. Raphael felt like he was lost in the stars while looking in them. The song slowed and they stopped. Raphael had to let her go and did so, with mild reluctance. He had to remind himself that he was engaged. Not that she'd want him anyways he added.

Raphael looked up at Hawk and saw laughter playing in his golden eyes. Raphael narrowed his grey eyes and looked back at the girl. She was still there, in front of him. If she didn't want to dance with him anymore, she would have left. Another song started up. This time it was a slow song. Raphael held out his hand again and she took it. During the dance, she leaned in closer and rested her head on his chest. Raphael felt his face get slightly hot and looked up at Hawk who ruffle his brown hair while grinning at him. Raphael felt like ruffling his own cream blond hair but didn't want to let her go.

When the song ended, she looked up at him. He smiled shyly and was about to offer to get her something to drink but she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him just as he opened his mouth. Talk about timing. Raphael could feel the air leave the room. He was engaged! Due to be married in a week, damn it!

He closed his eyes as she did. He felt her long sooty eye lashes brush his fingers as he cupped her face. She pulled away and he opened his eyes. He felt sleepy. That was strange. He stumbled slightly as he tried to walk towards her. She took another step back and he fell with his head on her shoulder, fast asleep.


	3. Shot Three: Kidnapped

Shot Three: Kidnapped

Hawk started down the steps for the girl and the Prince. She kissed him. Raphael was going to get married and she kissed him. There was something strange going on. Everyone in the room could feel it. The Prince was leaning on the girl with his head rested on her shoulder. Hawk got close enough to see that Raphael was unconscious. He motioned for his men to close in.

The girl undid the big bow of her sash and pulled out a dagger. She turned the Prince over and placed the blade to his throat. Hawk held his hand up to stop the palace guards, the only ones guarding the castle.

"Get out of my way, or your Prince loses his head." She said calmly. Hawk looked at the people and they moved out of the girl's way.

"What do you want?" Hawk asked. His entire body was tense and alert. Any sudden movement and the Prince, his best friend, could die.

"From you? Nothing. I need _this_ boy." She said. "Tell your men to drop their weapons." She pressed the blade lightly against Raphael's throat and a small cut appeared. The dagger was very sharp. Hawk nodded and his men tossed their weapon at the girl's feet. She smiled and walked towards Hawk.

Hawk held his breath. She stood just a foot away. He reached forward quickly, hoping to grab the Prince but she was too fast for him. She pulled Raphael back and chuckled lightly at him. She threw the Prince over her shoulder as easily as one would throw a pillow.

"Who are you?" Hawk asked.

"Just a girl." She replied simply. "Don't worry though, I'll return him to you after I'm done."

"Alive?"

"Sure." She turned around and headed out. Hawk made another attempt to grab the Prince but all he got was a dagger to his neck. She moved fast. "Tell the King that I'm just borrowing his son, will you?" Hawk nodded as she swiftly walked out. The King was with his father, the general. He'd have to tell them when they get back. Hawk ordered to have her followed, but his men said that they lost her. She just disappeared.

Raphael woke up and found that he was somewhere in the woods. All he remembered was that he kissed the prettiest girl he had ever seen and he blanked out. He was sitting somewhere he recognized as the forest of Teligath. He used landmarks as reference points. The mountain of the Old Maiden was just a little to his left.

Raphael made note of the fire pit in front of him. So he was in a camp. Someone else's camp. A midnight black horse with blue eyes was grazing behind him. He didn't recognize the horse. It was saddled. Raphael didn't know why he was here and how he got here, but this could be his chance to get home. He moved towards the horse but it reared up and nearly stomped on his toes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Prince." Said a melodic voice from behind him. Raphael turned around to see the girl he had danced with. She was the last person he saw before he blanked out. "Leviathan won't let you near her if she doesn't trust you." She continued.

"Who are you?" Raphael asked. "Why am I here?"

"I suppose since you'll be with me for a while I ought to tell you my name." she sat down on the dirt. She was still in her ball gown. "I'm Rexandria."

"Rex what?" now he was really confused.

"You can call me Rex or Rexy, which ever you prefer." She was now digging in a sack and pulled out some clothing. It was a plain blue dress.

"Did you bring me here?"

"Yep." She said as she got up and undid the bow of her sash. "I'm in need of your assistance."

"What if I refuse?" Raphael said confidently. A dagger clanked to the floor.

"I don't think you have much of a choice." She said as she bent down and picked it up. Rexandria tossed it into the sack and proceeded in taking off her boots.

"What—" Raphael's face flushed. "What are you doing?!" Rexandria let her ball gown slide off and looked at him. She was wearing a corset and a pair of underpants. Now she was trying to take off the corset.

"I'm changing. Do you know how hard it is to walk around in that thing?" she indicated the ball gown with a nod. "A little help please?"

"Help you take it off?!" Raphael was ready to faint from just watching her.

"Yeah, the knot's really tight. I told Yukari not to make it so tight." Rexandria stood there and waited. Raphael took a step towards her and stopped.

_This is wrong. I'm engaged!_ He told himself. He looked back at Rexandria who was still watching him. He closed his eyes and undid the knot. When he brushed against the bare skin of her back, he jumped about 10 feet away from her. She was wearing a black strip of cloth that covered her front, which was a relief. She just rolled her eyes at him and slipped on the plain dress.

"You're really flinchy." She observed.

"That's because I've never—It's because it's wrong to—I'm a Prince damn it! Not a servant!" his face was still red. He couldn't make up his mind on what to say. "And I'm not flinchy." He added.

"Oh I think you are." She leaned forward towards him and he froze. Her lips brushed against his and he went off like a rocket. His head hit the tree behind him. "See? Told ya." She laughed.

"What the heck did you bring me out here for?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"You study maps, don't you? I need your knowledge of all the dangerous areas of this land." She laid on her back with her head resting on the sack.

"So why didn't you kidnap Hawk, the general's son? He knows the territory _and_ he's been out to explore it!"

"Because I wanted _you_." She smiled at him. Her pupils were dilated. Raphael's face started to color again. She laughed. "Tell me Prince, why would I kidnap a soldier who knows how to defend himself when I can kidnap a weak, helpless Prince?" So that's the real reason.

"I'm not weak and helpless!"

"Yes you are. If I had kidnapped Hawk, he probably would have gotten away already."

"Why not kidnap a mapmaker? They know the area!"

"A mapmaker contributes to society. Unlike you. Just think of this as a service to your country."

"I'm the Prince! I contribute to society!"

"By what? Sitting on a throne all day?" Raphael opened his mouth to retort but she cut him off, "And if you're going to say that you rule the land then you're wrong. Your father, the King rules the land." Raphael shut his mouth in defeat and glared at her. "Aw don't be like that." She said, looking heart broken. "I worked hard to get you. And you're heavier then you look."

Everything clicked into place then.

"The trolls." He said. She batted her eyes at him in question. "_You_ organized the trolls to attack the village side! To—"

"—To get the soldiers and guards away from the castle. Yes." Rexandria nodded. "Clever of you to figure it out. Palace guards are usually the new recruits that don't have much training. They're hardly of any use when it comes to protecting."

There was a long silence. Rexandria was watching the fire and Raphael was watching the fire's reflection in her eyes.

"Wait…" Raphael just thought of another question. "When you kissed me, why did I get sleeping?"

"There was sleeping powder on my lips. That's why I didn't eat or talk to anyone. I needed the full dose to knock you out."

"Why didn't _you_ fall asleep? The sleeping powder must have gotten in your mouth when we…umm…"

"Made out? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it did. Actually, I predicted that it _would_. So I took the antidote before I smeared the powder onto my mouth." She smiled at him and he looked away. "Get some rest, Prince. We've a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She rolled over so that her back was to him. "And don't even think about running away. I'll find you and you'll be punished."

Raphael laid down on the other side of the fire. It was about half an hour later. He didn't know whether she was asleep but he still wanted to know something.

"What did you need me for? Why do you need to know where all the ogre territories, dragon caverns, and all of those are?" he asked, not knowing if she'll respond or not.

"I'm looking for someone. I need to find him, fast. It would take me forever if I have to go through all those ogre camps." She said. So she was awake. Probably waiting for him to make an escape so she would have an excuse to hurt him. He sighed and tried to sleep.

All he did was blink once and when he opened his eyes, it was dawn. He shot up from the floor and looked around, hoping that it was all a dream. He was still in the damn forest. He narrowed his eyes in frustration and noticed that Rexandria was no where to be seen. His heart was beating fast as he ran off towards the mountain of the Old Maiden. If he got there, his castle should be easy to reach.


End file.
